zetsomafandomcom-20200214-history
Tidinean Emperor
This is a list of the emperors of the Tidinean Empire. List Name Reign Birth name Full name Life Notes Silva the Great 414–455 (41 years) Nos Kinnedonius Iucan Nos Iucan Silva Abbus Siracuzus Aterius Tawlus the Great 380–455 34 years old at start Enbow Silva 455–478 (23 years) Enbow Orus Enbow Orus Silva 422–478 33 years old at start Epikon Silva 478–499 (21 years) Epikon Orus Epikon Orus Silva 447–499 31 years old at start Draux Silva 499–512 (13 years) Draux Iucan Silva Draux Iucan Silva 476–512 23 years old at start Kynex Valians 512–526 (14 years) Kynex Valians Petror Silva Kynex Valians Silva Petrorinus 472–526 40 years old at start Ptompey I 526–530 (4 years) Sar Ptompey Sar Ptompey Silva 458–530 68 years old at start Aquiver Ruj February 530–April 530 (3 months) Aquiver Ruj Aquiver Ruj Silva 474–530 Competed against Kaetus Coll and Luminia Carbonon Kaetus Coll February 530–April 530 (3 months) Kaetus Coll Kaetus Coll Silva 490–530 Competed against Aquiver Ruj and Luminia Carbonon Luminia Carbonon February 530–537 (34 years) Druss Luminia Carbonon Druss Luminia Carbonon Ptompey 461–537 Competed against Kaetus Coll and Aquiver Ruj; won Ptompey III 537–549 (12 years) Euroqi Ptompey Euroqi Spenther Ptompey 490–549 Ptompey IV 549–559 (10 years) Serresia Ptompey Serresia Spenther Ptompey 501–559 Ptompey V New April 559–November 559 (7 months) Neutompey Ptompey Neuroqi Spenther Ptompey 535–559 Oedacer 559–602 (43 years) Marva Titaneon Oedacer Marva Oedacer Silva 511–602 Otaccer 602–635 (23 years) Aeroqi Otaccer Oxtagaw Oedacer Otaccer Oxtagaw Silva 570–635 Silva Lusus 635–667 (32 years) Melleflou Agricoal Lusus Silva Agricoal Lusus 590–667 Ajaximander I 667–700 (33 years) Serend Ajaximander Serend Ajaximander Lusus Silva 634–700 Ajaximander II 700–739 (39 years) Serend Ajaximander Serend Ajaximander Lusus Silva 665–739 Hireth Nefar 739–744 (5 years) Hireth Nefar Hireth Nefar Ajaximander Silva 682–763 Tarquex 744–749 (5 years) Kynan Tarquex Csium Kynan Tarquex Csium Ajaximander Silva 680–761 Tallerus 749–754 (5 years) Kainm Tallerus Longivite Kainm Tallerus Longivite Ajaximander Silva 719–768 Axex 754–759 (5 years) Kynan Axex Lusus Ballinvard Kynan Axex Lusus Ballinvard Ajaximander Silva 719–772 Csio 759–764 (5 years) Actan Etegon Aviuluo Csio Actan Csio Ajaximander Silva 724–764 Caercada I Red 764–798 (34 years) Aleon Caercada Ciny Aleon Caercada Ciny Csio Ajaximander 724–798 (aged 74) Caercada II 772–804 (32 years) Aleon Caercada Ciny Aleon Caercada Ciny Ajaximander 754–804 (aged 50) Caercans I 774–790 (16 yaers) Rux Caercans Ciny Rux Caercans Ciny Ajaximander 756–790 (aged 34) Caercadanius I 778–814 (36 years) Aleonex Caercadanius Ciny Aleonex Caercadanius Ciny Ajaximander 760–814 (aged 54) Caercadanius II 814–842 (28 years) Aleonulus Caercadanius Ciny Aleonulus Caercadanius Ciny Ajaximander 781–842 (aged 61) Caercans II 842–852 (10 years) Rux Caercans Fellonex Ciny Rux Caercans Fellonex Ciny Ajaximander 779–852 (aged 73) Caercans III 842–860 (18 years) Ruxio Caercans Ciny Ruxio Caercans Ciny Ajaximander 790–860 (aged 70) Caercada III 852–867 (15 years) Ruxelons Caercada Ciny Ruxelons Caercada Ciny Ajaximander 812–867 (aged 55) Neston Ciny 867–877 (10 years) Neston Illum Ciny Neston Illum Ciny Ajaximander 803–877 (aged 74) Caercada IV 872–881 (9 years) Ruxeloninus Caercada Ciny Ruxeloninus Caercada Ciny Ajaximander 831–881 (aged 50) Tarquarex Ajaximander 881–901 (20 years) Axtan Tarquarex Axtan Tarquarex Ciny Ajaximander 849–901 Peltist 901–922 (21 years) Truss Aliea Peltist Tarquarex Truss Peltist Tarquarex Ajaximander 870–922 Sychlyl 922–944 (22 years) Truss Sychlyl Melwew Longivitetex Truss Sychlyl Longivitetex Ajaximander 878–944 Etagales 944–965 (21 years) Octon Etagales Csium Octon Etagales Csium Longivitetex Ajaximander 912–965 Poqqi 965–969 (4 years) Narva Poqqi Narva Poqqi Csium Longivitetex Ajaximander 957–969 Tarquaron 969–979 (10 years) Actan Tarquaron Titinia Actan Tarquaron Titinia Poqqi Csium Longivitetex Ajaximander 931–979 Silva Ajaximander 979–1003 (24 years) Nos Iucan Barices Silva Nos Iucan Silva Ajaximander 957–1003 (aged 46) Silva Ritulles 1003–1009 (6 years) Nos Silva Ritulles Nos Iucan Silva Ritulles Ajaximander 979–1009 With Silva Poqquarex and Tacitanex Silva Silva Poqquarex 1003–1011 (8 years) Nos Silva Poqquarex Nos Iucan Silva Poqquarex Ajaximander 979–1011 With Silva Ritulles and Tacitanex Silva Tacitanex Silva 1003–1013 (10 years) Tacitanex Iucan Silva Nos Iucan Silva Tacitanex Ajaximander 982–1013 With Silva Poqquarex and Silva Ritulles Barico 1013–1045 (32 years) Nosulus Iucan Silva Barico Nos Iucan Silva Barico Ajaximander 994–1045 Ptompex 1045–1054 (9 years) Arrex Ptompex Ruarion Expon Arrex Ptompex Ruarion Expon Ajaximander Silva Cillion I 1054–1070 (16 years) Nestue Tarquops Cillion Cinex Nestue Cillion Cinex Ajaximander Silva Ostroroxon 1070–1080 (10 years) Dajen Ostroroxon Cinex Dajen Ostroroxon Pompinio Ajaximander Silva Elito Aterius 1080–1083 (3 years) Tarquoxulus Elbon Cinex Aliea Elito Tarquoxulus Elbon Cinex Aliea Elito Ajaximander Silva Aterius Euroquex Drasus 1083–1083 Euroquex Ptompey Oxtagaw Drasus Euroquex Oxtagaw Drasus Ajaximander Silva Luculan Kine 1083–1083 Luculan Melwew Kine Luculan Melwew Kine Ajaximander Silva Icean 1083–1083 Sectrix Icean Melwew Kine Sectrix Icean Kine Ajaximander Silva Cillion II 1083–1096 Galdid Licio Cillion Cinex Galdid Cillion Cinex Ajaximander Silva 1055–1096 Cillion III 1096–1105 Kennex Raviulus Cillion Cinex Kennex Cillion Cinex Ajaximander Silva 1076–1105 Category:Tidinean Empire Category:Tidinea